1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of integrated circuit implementation, and more particularly to the implementation of clock signal generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include one or more systems-on-a-chip (SoCs), which may integrate a number of different functions, such as, application execution, graphics processing and audio processing, onto a single integrated circuit. With numerous functions included in a single integrated circuit, chip count may be kept low in mobile computing systems, such as tablets, for example, which may result in reduced assembly costs, and a smaller form factor for such mobile computing systems.
SoC designs may include one or more clock signal generators, which are configured to output a clock signal at a target frequency. Some clock signal generators may adjust the clock signal at a periodic interval to compensate for changes in operating conditions such as a voltage supply level or an operating temperature. These adjustments may occur while the clock generator is actively generating the clock signal. In some embodiments, however, the clock signal generator may be disabled or otherwise placed in a reduced power state in which adjustments do not occur, during which time, changes to operating conditions may occur. As a result, when the clock signal generator is re-enabled, the clock signal may have a frequency different than the target frequency and may require time to recalibrate before circuitry in the SoC can use the clock signal. This delay for using the clock signal may result in reduced performance and increased power consumption.